


The Lady Of The Lights

by MidnightField



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, LGBT, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Northern Lights, Oneshot that I liked so I made this lol, Pharmercy, Romance, Short Story, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightField/pseuds/MidnightField
Summary: Fareeha never believed in The Lady Of The Lights, that is until she came face to face with the woman herself.After, she longs to find her again.





	The Lady Of The Lights

Ever since Fareeha was a child she was told about "The Lady Of The Lights," who apparently lived and commanded the Northern Lights. Her mother described her as this celestial being that wore a long flowing dress, that she swore had no end, patterned with the Aurora Borealis. The dress changed from green to blue to purple, red then back; it stunned all who saw.

Now thirty-two, Fareeha realised these were just stories. Her mother, Ana, may keep telling her about her, however, Fareeha would just roll her eyes and nod.

"I'm telling you," Ana slid the piece of chicken off her fork and into her mouth before pointing the fork in Fareeha's direction as she sat opposite, "one of these days you'll realise I was right, mother knows all,"

"Mhm hm," Fareeha nodded, her eyes closing momentarily,

"Are you and Jesse going to look for them tonight?" Ana asked, her head tilting in interest,

"Think so, that is, if he bothers to show up," Fareeha sighed, placing her hands flat on the table. She had refused the dinner her mother made as she was planning to pick up fast food or something.

There was a moment of silence and the two looked at one another for a second.

"You know," Ana paused, placing her hands down, "you can tell me if you and Jesse are going out,"

"What? What makes you think that?" Fareeha's brow creased and her mouth quirked awkwardly, almost in disgust,

"It's the way you look at him and the way you two are always together," Ana sighed,

"Why can't men and women be friends without them wanting to get in each other's pants?" Fareeha inhaled sharply, choosing her words very carefully, "I don't like Jesse... in that way,"

"I can't see why not, he'd be great for you, habibti," the elderly woman tapped her ancient fingers on the table, breaking eye-contact,

"I..." Fareeha wasn't entirely sure if her response would be interpreted correctly, "don't.. like.." she pushed her lips into a thoughtful line and brought a hand up to cradle her chin.

Ana looked expectantly at her and eventually broke off as she found more interest in the cup of steaming hot tea than her confused daughter. Fareeha was sitting there contemplating how she actually felt. She'd never really thought of Jesse in  _that_  way and the fact she hadn't made her wonder if there was something more. 

"Anyway... I should head off," Fareeha rose from her seat, her knees buckling from age, but correcting themselves in a matter of seconds. She turned and wrapped her mocha hands round the handle of a duffel bag that was sat on an empty seat.

Ana hummed in acknowledgement and reached for a steaming mug of coffee to melt away the cold jitters of the icy air coming through the window. It was open due to Fareeha "accidentally," punching a hole clean through the glass after a controversial football game where her team lost four nil.

"Enjoy yourself," Ana murmured, her lips pursed against her mug.

Fareeha smiled warmly to her mother, but that warmth didn't show in her eyes. She was still deep in thought.

The elderly woman let her amber eyes trail across as she watched Fareeha awkwardly shuffle between the kitchen island and the seat she'd been sitting on. Fareeha eventually escaped all the obstacles and was left staggering to the door. With a dopey wave and a loose grip on the door knob, she swung out into the snow ridden streets.

Some would've probably thought she was drunk by the way she slipped over the black ice that covered the streets, sadly she wasn't intoxicated; just clumsy. Fareeha eventually made her way down the street and towards her and Jesse's "meeting point," in reality, it was just a pole that Jesse had backed into one time and since then it became this monument.

She stopped at the bent pole and crossed her mocha arms across her chest, her narrow eyes scanning over the pitch black fields just on the other side of the road. It was such a unique place to live, you walk about 10 minutes down the road and there's no light, the house where the Egyptian was staying was in the north-east of Iceland, where there were no cities; nothing. She closed her eyes momentarily, allowing the chilling wind to rake it's ice-cold nails up her spine. Maybe it was a bad idea to not wear double-layered thermals in minus ten degree weather. It got colder and colder, with Fareeha growing more impatient. She couldn't feel her feet, her hands or her face. Jesse really needed to hurry up, she opened her eyes again and breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Finally,_  Fareeha thought, seeing the beaten up, red jeep pull in at the pole. As the vehicle stopped, the roll-down window struggled to glide and was more a jittery buckle.

Jesse's face eventually appeared with some black sunglasses, even though it was the middle of the night.

"Are you miss uhh- Emeri?" He joked, referencing some old inside joke where a taxi-driver completely butchered Fareeha's surname,

"Sadly," Fareeha sighed and looped round the front of the car. Jesse waited until she had got inside and buckled up before opening his mouth again,

"Sadly? Why would you say that?" He squinted, taking off his glasses and chucking them into a bag he had on the floor,

"Light hunting with you is rarely successful," Fareeha deadpanned, though Jesse would never admit it; she was right.

"Pfft," Jesse pulled away from the meeting pole, his foot easing onto the accelerator, "We're gonna get it this time, I promise,"

"And you know that because..?"

"Because I have an app," Jesse smiled smugly,

"...?" Fareeha's silence that was adorned with a confused head-cock was enough to launch the man into an excited ramble,

"Well, I downloaded this app that tells us the best places and where people have seen them. Also shows the KP levels," he wiggled his eyebrows and glanced momentarily to the Egyptian sitting in his car,

"Ah, well done. You can use the internet, gold star for you," Fareeha rolled her eyes and turned her head to look out the window as the streetlight seeped away.

Jesse grumbled incoherently and turned his head back to the road, a satisfied "I'm proud of myself," look plastered over his brutish features. Fareeha, on the other hand, was smirking to herself at the thought she'd be able to see the lights again. She'd always found them so magical, as if some dragon had spewed colourful fire across the sky or a painter had knocked over his paint bucket, creating this wonderful curtain of rainbows. Now, for the first time in months, or even years, she had a better chance than ever.

Jesse was also rather excited, Fareeha could tell, he was smiling a little more than normal and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along to the quiet music in the car.

As the battered car dragged along the icy road, Fareeha kept her eyes staring out the window for any signs.

"Go check the err.. the app," Jesse stammered, he wasn't brilliant with phones,

"Alright.." Fareeha reached over to Jesse and slithered her hand into his right trouser pocket. She brought out his phone and placed her thumb on the button as she'd registered her thumbprint a while ago.

She scanned over his apps and finally found one labelled "Aurora," that was it. She thumbed the icon and the information appeared.

"Hmm.." Fareeha looked over the numbers and diagrams, "KP is at five... some sightings at the old harbour.."

"Fareeha, the old harbour is near Reykjavík..?" Jesse glanced over, an eyebrow raised,

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at the man, "we're near there, aren't we?"

"I..." Jesse paused, narrowing his eyes forward, "Reykjavík is in the south-west.." He tutted, disappointed with Fareeha's lack of geographical knowledge,

The Egyptian's lips formed an obvious "o," as she realised how much of an idiot she'd been.

Jesse laughed quietly and turned back to the road with his head shaking slightly. Fareeha just sunk into her seat after placing the phone into the cup holder in the middle.

The ride returned to silence as the bestfriends basked in the comfortable lack of conversation. They were lucky to have each other as Iceland had a very small population of residents.

The car continued down the road with the two humming along with the music, that was until they reached the end of a road.

Suddenly, Jesse floored the breaks and the car skidded to a stop over the black ice. Fareeha went forward, smacking her head on the dashboard.

"Hey! What the..." Fareeha trailed off as she heard the hoots of laughter coming from Jesse, "that wasn't funny." She crossed her arms over her chest,

"Oh god!" Jesse wiped the tears from his eyes, "that was hilarious!" He looked at the Egyptian that was rubbing her head,

"Mhm.." Fareeha grumbled, her eyes narrowing as she sunk into the seat and allowed Jesse to ride out his laughing fit.

He eventually calmed down and unbuckled his seatbelt,

"This looks like a good spot," His chair began reclining, "wake me up if you see something,"

"Seriously..?" Fareeha deadpanned as her friend got comfortable in the car seat,

"You owe me," he snorted,

"What? Why?" Fareeha furrowed her brows,

"For the ride here? Duh..?" He bit down on his lower lip to prevent laughter escaping, "unless you have money for gas?"

"Wow..." Fareeha groaned, popping the car door open and sliding out onto the snow.

"See you soon," he waved a single hand towards the open door,

"Yup.." Fareeha slammed the Jeep door shut and turned to the darkness.

She started trudging down the bank of the road and onto the expanse of untouched snow. The white stuff crackled  under her boots as she continued on her quest. It didn't occur to her that it would be extremely cold that night, so to counter; she pulled the edges of her coat tighter across her body. A few weeks earlier, she'd broken the zip and was unable to do it up, so now she was just left to freeze to death.

The breeze began to pick up and blow her mid-length hair across her face, she shivered. _Maybe I should go back,_ Fareeha thought as she glanced up to the crescent moon in the sky, _it's not like anything's here._

As if by magic, a light caught the Egyptian's eye.

"Huh?" She looked up at the array of stars on the midnight blanket as she tried to trace the light's origins.

It didn't take long before the lights developed into something more. The green and blue waves of curtain shaped lights danced across the sky to no rhythm, but with such elegance it became tantalisingly entrancing. Fareeha stumbled forward, her eyes glued up to the night sky as she forgot about waking her friend up. _It's so... beautiful,_ she thought as the blue shifted into a light purple that hindered on pink.

Fareeha gazed up at the sky, her hands resting on the hem of her shirt as she forgot about herself and basked in the bright lights that she hadn't seen for ages. As entrancing as it was, it wasn't enough to distract her from the ball of light hurtling down from the Aurora. Fareeha's eyes glued to it as, for a moment, she thought it was a shooting star, but she soon realised it was too big to be that.

Without an ounce of hesitation, her thick boots began dragging her towards the fallen object and her walk quickly became a run as she got closer and closer.

Upon narrower proximity, she realised this "thing," had managed to create quite a large crater in the snow, nothing too permanent that would damage the ground. She stood at the edge looking down about two feet at the glowing object.

Actually, it wasn't an object at all. 

It was a woman.

Fareeha gasped quietly as the figure stood. The first thing she spotted were those piercing blue pools for eyes, god, she could drown in them from how saturated they were. As her eyes drifted down, she soon saw the figure was wearing this long flowing dress, much like a ball gown, that stretched over the ground. It was black in colour, but dancing across the material was the Northern Lights, changing colour and location as they drifted across. It was as if she'd ripped part of the sky off and used it as a material for her creations. Fareeha took a thoughtless step closer, prompting the woman to flinch, but stand her ground. Those blue eyes and crispy, golden locks for hair that ran down her shoulders drew the Egyptian in as if she were under a spell.

"Hello fair mortal..." A sound, much similar to harmonic harps to Fareeha, cut through the static-like silence of the night.

Fareeha stood completely slack-jawed that she was standing in the presence of this... god!

"Cat got your tongue..?" The woman smirked, a thin eyebrow raising as she stepped out of the crater to Fareeha's side, her dress dragging along behind,

"Hm-Mhm.." Fareeha merged two responses into an inaudible murmur,

"How... strange..." The woman took a step forward and wrapped an icy-cold hand around Fareeha's chin, tilting her head upwards.

Fareeha inhaled sharply upon the cold touch and peered into those blue eyes that were staring daggers back at her,

"W-Who are you?" The Egyptian stuttered, only slightly confused that a gorgeous woman had fallen from the sky in front of her,

"I believe I am called The Lady Of The Lights in your earthly tongue," the woman paused, "my birth name is Angela,"

Fareeha blinked. So the myths were true? There really was this Lady Of The Lights.

"Are you alright..?" Angela asked and grew increasingly more concerned by the human and released her chin,

"What are you..?" Fareeha confidence, that had once faltered, was now regained,

"Ah... now that is a question," Angela seemed to smile and glanced up to the Northern Lights, "I suppose I am somewhat a God... though, we are more... Gods of Nature,"

 _"We?"_ Fareeha repeated,

"Yes, we, I command the Aurora Borealis. All natural phenomenons are created by celestial beings, much like myself. Someone controls the Aurora Australis, down in the south, the rain, the clouds, the magnetic field, that's to name a few jobs that need to be done,"

Fareeha ran a hand through her hair and was utterly confused as she looked upon the ravishing woman before her. Celestial was an under statement. It was only now that the Egyptian spotted these tiny details, like the tiny sparkles of silver light that swept through Angela's hair or the imprints of constellations that looked as if they were drawn in golden ink over her arms. She was breath-taking.

"You're beautiful..." Fareeha breathed and didn't mean to say her thoughts aloud,

"Oh, why thank you!" Angela brought a hand to her chest, had no-one ever told her that? Well, that's the responded,

"I-I said that... out-loud...?" Fareeha's faced dropped to sheer fear as Angela's response finally registered in her head along with her so-called "thought,"

"I'm afraid so, yes," Angela giggled and held the end of her nail between her teeth before speaking, "you yourself are quite easy on the eye, compared to what I've seen,"

"And what have you seen?" Fareeha asked, "If you don't mind me asking, nice to see who my competition is,"

"Most 'Gods Of Nature,'" Angela gestured with her hands, "correspond in looks with their speciality. Mine is the commandment of light, so I... look like this?" She gestured broadly to herself, "the animal God should never be mentioned when it comes to looks, the rain God looks as if he's had a bucket of water poured on and don't even get me started on the hurricane God..." she murmured,

"If all of the Gods looked like you, I wouldn't be complaining," Fareeha was unsure where this flirtatious spark inside her was coming from, however, she wasn't against it upon seeing how red the God looked; even under so limited light,

"You mortals are strange things..." Angela narrowed her eyes, "what sorcery do you possess?"

"Sorcery...?" Fareeha cocked her head to the side,

"Why am I tingly and... giddy...?" Angela took a step back and reevaluated herself, "and, most importantly, why am I anxious within your presence?"

"Uhh..." Fareeha blinked several times, giddy? Was she flustering the God?

"I command you to stop this sorcery," Angela was red in the face. In her heart, she knew damn-well why she was feeling like this,

"I'm not doing anything," Fareeha held her hands up in surrender,

"Mhm..." Angela crossed her arms, "you're... wooing me, is that what you mortals call it?" Angela wrapped her hand around her chin,

"I.. I um..." Fareeha began to sweat, more so when she saw the Aurora glint in Angela's beautiful eyes,

"Hmph." Angela pursed her lips into a determined line, she was going to crack-down on what this gorgeous Egyptian was doing to her. Before she could, her whole body shivered and she wavered on collapsing,

"Are you okay?" Fareeha swept into action and grabbed the fragile woman, almost cradling her in her tanned arms, 

"Mhm... I'm... getting weaker," She whispered, falling deeper into Fareeha's oh so soft arms,

"I-Is there anything I can do?" Fareeha stuttered and glanced up at the Aurora above, it was almost flickering,

"I must part with you and move on, I must make a full trip before returning here," Angela used whatever strength she had left to stand up straight, "I will regain strength once I move.."

"B-But I want to see you.. again.." Fareeha trailed off as she realised she'd just said that to a woman she'd just met,

"You do..?" Angela seemed almost shocked as her godly attitude faltered for a moment, "I mean... y-you..." She just stopped and swallowed hard before trying again, "you'll just have to come find me," she smiled,

"Please don't make the search too hard.." Fareeha mumbled, more to herself,

"Farewell, mortal," Angela leaned forward and placed a freezing cold kiss on Fareeha's cheek, ripping her from her floaty daze.

Before Fareeha could even begin to formulate a reply, Angela disappeared like a light flickering out. Now the Egyptian was left alone in the snow, staring into this small crater. This was the only thing reminiscent of Angela, the Aurora God. It was awfully quiet with the Northern Lights above having dispersed back into the night sky, she was now alone.

Well, not for long.

"Hey 'Reeha? Where are ya?" A voice with a heavy American twang to it called out from the direction of the jeep, Fareeha groaned internally and turned to trudge back to the car.

It didn't take long for her to be standing at the door of the beaten up jeep with Jesse leaning on the bonnet,

"See anythin'?" The American asked, a cigarette hanging from his chapped lips.

Fareeha hesitated for a moment, "Nope. Clear night,"

"No way! The forecast looked fantastic. I'm shocked, really. Well, better luck next time, 'ey?" Jesse smiled,

"Y-Yeah..." Fareeha gulped and slid into the Jeep.

_Better luck next time._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should make another chapter....?????


End file.
